Osmosis Jones
Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones – he's the titular main protagonist of the film. He's a white blood cell and a rebel cop. He doesn't have much respect for authority. His best friend's Drix and he has a crush on Leah Estrogen. He's funny and adventure-seeking. Ozzy does anything to keep Frank in shape even if it means stopping Thrax. Personality and Appearance Osmosis Jones is an adventurous, rebellious, funny and goofy white-blood cell who tries to keep Frank DeTorre healthy. Being a cell, his body's soft and pliable. His cytoplasm's baby blue and his membrane's translucent. Throughout the film, he tries to gain the affections of Leah Estrogen. His shapeshifting ability's very handy and serviceable, and it has served him well in both in the movie and the show. ''Osmosis Jones'' (film) Ozzy's first shown as part of the Mouth Patrol, when the viewer sees the inside of Frank for the first time. While he and his partner are chasing some bacteria, they were sucked into the lungs by a massive yawn. He tried to pursue the bacteria on foot, but he accidentally triggered a major muscle cramp in Frank's right leg. Then the Chief gave him a chance to redeem himself by assigning him with Drix to check out some inflammation in the Throat. When he's there, he discovered that it might not just be your everyday inflammation. Then he gained more information from the Memory Hotline and Chill, then he and Drix confront Thrax at the Zit club. Then he and Drix both got fired by the mayor after they accidentally destroyed the Zit club with a medicine grenade. That night, he decided to go see a dream, and then he discovered that Thrax's still alive and that he's infiltrated the Brain. Then he and Drix chase Thrax, and then they confronted him again in the Uvula. Then Thrax triggers a sneeze, and then he rid the shockwave out of Frank. Then Ozzy climbed into Drix's cannon, and then he shot him out to go after Thrax. Then they land on Shane's eye and then they fought until one of her tears moved them to the eyelashes. When he realized that Shane's wearing false eyelashes, he tricked Thrax into jamming his claw into the eyelash. Then the false eyelash came loose and then it fell into a beaker of rubbing alcohol where Thrax dissolved. Then Ozzy arrived back to Frank on a tear, and then he's reinstated to Immunity with full privileges. Then Drix becomes Ozzy's new partner, and Leah becomes his girlfriend. ''Ozzy and Drix'' After a year they defeated Thrax, he and Drix were transferred from Frank to Hector by a Mosquito. At first, he was reluctant to stay, but soon they realized that they can do more good in Hector than they ever could in Frank. His personality's slightly lighter than it was in the Movie, since he cracks more jokes, and that they're an amazing team. Trivia *The directors of the Movie originally tried to get Will Smith to voice Ozzy. *Ozzy's voiced by Chris Rock in the Movie. *He and Drix are the main characters in the T.V. show, Ozzy and Drix. *Ozzy's one of the only characters to have a name that's a biological reference and a human last name. *Ozzy has a rivalry with Paul Spryman, the Mayor of Hector and Gluteus, the Police Chief of Hector. *Ozzy's similar to both Dirty Harry and Batman from the DC Universe. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Immunity cell Category:Blood cells Category:Heroes Category:Osmosis Jones characters Category:Ozzy and Drix Category:Ozzie and Drix characters Category:Protagonists